Medic Love
by Firewolves16
Summary: A short and sweet roleplay I did with Storylady35. Ratchet helps an OC named Jingle fix some bots that crashed and are badly injured.


Cybertron glowed with the new life that had been resorted to the planet, the Well of All Sparks and the All Spark itself was whole once more. The handful of Autobots, (and Knockout) waited with baited breath as they hoped the Prime was successful in his make shift vessel for the All Spark, transporting it back to the core of their planet. It was pure luck and genius that Ratchet had been able to separate the two energies but it was still a hope that the Prime would return.

Then, out of the depths, came the faint buzzing and suddenly the Prime emerged to a fan fair of claps and cheers, happy to still have their leader. Just as the Prime landed, the celebrations were interrupted by a loud bang and everyone looked up. A large ship was entering Cybertron's atmosphere and was coming down at both the wrong angle and the wrong speed.

"It's gonna crash!" Bulkhead realized.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered before taking to the sky once more.

All of the bots realized that this was both the first ship to return but also a very LARGE ship with a lot of bots aboard. They could not let it crash.

Ratchet raced alongside Optimus in the front, to help anybot injured. The predacons flew above and stopped before the ship crashed too badly. Blasting the door open, Optimus went ahead of Ratchet, in case anybot attacked. A faint jingling sound was heard ahead.

"Optimus, there are survivors." Ratchet said, headed to the noise.

Still holding the mech in place, Jingle pushed herself up as the ship finally came to a stop.

"Everyone alright?" She called as bravely as her weak voice would manage.

There were a few groans from down the hall, one of the few safe places of the ship.

She sighed and turned to her patient, her optics pale and his wounds still bad. 'If he doesn't get some help soon, he's not going to make it.' She realised, fearing the worst.

Suddenly she looked up, her bright blue visor popping up over her helm to show even brighter optics, her dark green earwings flickering as they picked up the sound of shouting.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" She yelled to the voice, standing and running towards it. "Please, we have a lot of wounded."

Two mechs came running towards her, one clearly a medic the other a... Well, she wasn't sure. He had wings like her but far too bulky to be a seeker. She tried not to tip her head in curiosity but then looked to the medic.

"We have a range of wounded but the worst is this mech here. Please, I need your help."

Ratchet helped as Optimus stood awkwardly behind them.

"Optimus, tell Smokescreen to open the groundbridge in here. We need to transport these bots to my med bay." Ratchet ordered.

Relieved to finally be of use, Optimus hurried out.

Jingle hurried between the mechs and femmes on the ship, sending those who needed medical attention first were sent by groundbridge, those who could wait were sent on foot and the few who didn't need help were told to follow bulkhead to be checked in. Jingle herself went straight to medial, glad to finally have the tools to save the sparks around her.

Ratchet helped Jingle fix the rest of the bots, sighing after it was over.

"How are they, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Just finished patching them up, thanks to the young femme here." Ratchet told him, actually smiling at Jingle.

"We were lucky to have you with us. My name is Optimus Prime. Who are you?" Optimus asked the femme.

Wiping her hands clean, Jingle took a moment then smiled.

"Jingle, sir. Name's Jingle. I was a medic back on Cyberton but I left with a load of sparklings and neutrals."

"You were the medic with the bell accident, weren't you?" Ratchet asked.

"Bell accident?! Do tell." Miko interrupted, running near Jingle's feet.

"Miko!" Ratchet growled.

Optimus lifted the human up, but kept ahold of her, so she could hear Jingle's story.

Jingle jumped several feet into the air at the sudden sound and appearance of the tiny creature.

"SCRAPLET!" She screamed, reaching out to step on it but Optimus and Ratchet both jumped to stop her.  
"No, it's a human! Human! Not scraplet!"  
Jingle blinked at the medic. "What's a human?"  
"The natural inhabitants of this planet. Don't... squish them."  
Looking down on Miko, Jingle pulled a face. "It's so small."  
"Hey, I can hear you!" She frowned. "So what's this... bell accident?"  
The femme shrugged then held out her arm and gave it a small twist. Suddenly the air was filled with a soft jingle from a hidden bell.

"Got stuck in there a long time ago. Never been able to get it out but... I kinda like it."

"I hope you choose to stay here, Jingle. Ratchet could use some help." Optimus informed.

"And no stepping on humans!" Miko shot at her.

"Not all humans are this annoying" Ratchet assured her.

"Well, since our ship crashed, I'm stuck here." She chuckled, looking down at Miko. "I... I'll try not to step on it."

"My name is Miko. You'll meet Jack and Raf soon." Miko glared at Jingle.

"We could also space bridge you to Cybertron. It is operational again." Ratchet informed.

"The others might go back but if you need extra medical hands then I'll stick around. Providing I can have some time to visit the young ones."

"We normally head back to Cybertron. We are here to visit our human friends." Optimus told her.

"But my medical station is empty if you would like to join the team." Ratchet said hopefully.

"Ratch has a crush." Miko sang.

Jingle chuckled softly. "I appreciate the offer."

"Just kiss him already." Miko taunted.

"Miko, I will grab my wrench." Ratchet threatened.

"No! Doctor Doom's in the base!"

Jingle couldn't help but smile. "Umm, so, what can I do now?"

"Kiss Ratchet." Miko suggested.

Ratchet grabbed his wrench.

Jingle blushed a little. "I... I'm gonna go clean up."

"Afterwards, you can room here, or join us in a few days to return to Cybertron." Optimus offered.

"Or kiss Ratchet." Miko kept on.

The old mech threw the wrench at Miko, But Optimus caught it, glaring at Ratchet.

"She's infuriating, Optimus. Can't we send her home?" Ratchet argued.

Smiling, Jingle turned away. "I... I'll be over here."

"I can show you the washracks." Ratchet offered.

Jingle smiled calmly as she turned away. "Thank you."

"Ratchet and Jingle, sitting in a tree..." Miko sang. " N..."  
"MIKO!" 

Just as they left the main hall, Jingle looked up at her companion.

"It's been a long time doctor. You did a good job of pretending you didn't recognize me."

"Optimus would understand, but not Miko," Ratchet said, taking the femme's hand.

Holding his hand back, Jingle stepped over, her arm brushing against him.

"I'm glad you're alright. I've been thinking about you."

"And you know I haven't been able to forget you."

Ratchet brushed his lips over hers softly.

After allowing his quick kiss, Jingle pushed him away.

"Not here." She whispered, looking around to check no one had seen them.

"Visit my room after everyone has gone to their own rooms. We've been apart too long."

Ratchet looked lovingly into Jingle's bright optics, moving closer to her.

"Ratchet..." She whispered, holding his helm down and tight to her shoulder.

Ratchet started kissing her neck, pulling her frame flush to his.

Moaning at his delicate touch, Jingle ran her hands up into his neck.

"Ratchet... come on, time and a place. We agreed."

Pressing her against the wall, he picked her up; forcing her to wraps her legs around his waist.

"I'm not sure if I can wait. It's been so long."

Mumbling a curse, Jingle pulled him closer, her bell ringing as she did.

"Well, I can't say I haven't wanted to. Especially with this new alt mode, really takes vorns off you."

Ratchet rubbed her lower panel as he attacked her neck with bites and kisses.

Twisting to the side, Jingle moaned. "Ratchet, someone might see us."

"We could go to my quarters now. If we do, you're going to my berth."

Jingle sighed deeply as she rested against him.

"You know we can't. Professional, that's what we agreed on. Our jobs come first."

"The war is over, Jingle. Even Optimus is going to choose a mate. We don't have to hide anymore. I want you by my side."

Jingle looked at him and stared into his optics.

"It's never that simple with you."

"It is now. Now that I have you back, I'm not letting you go."

With that, the old medic kissed his femme passionately.

For a moment, the femme fought against him but then she lost herself in an ancient memory of their first kiss and wrapped herself around him, reliving it. He might not look it but Ratchet was an amazing kisser. Always had been. Jingle felt swamped by the strong emotions coming from him. She pulled him in and kissed him just as deeply.

"I should have bonded with you long ago." Ratchet said when he had to pull away. "Will you spark merge with me?"

Panting from the kiss, Jingle took a moment just to wrap her processor around what he was saying.

"Merge?" She repeated. "With me?"

"No, with Unicron. Who else has had my spark in their hands? I told you I would always love you."

She stood still and blank for a movement then laughed once and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up suddenly, her bell ringing like mad as she did.

"Yes!" She said again.

Ratchet hugged her tightly in pure happiness.

"I love you so much. I was so scared you wouldn't come back to me."

Jingle moaned into his embrace, melting into him so well and easily.

"I love you too Ratchet." With that, she lean back and took his helm in both of hers, leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

"I feared the worst. I'm sorry. I never should have left but... I was needed." She looked down the hall suddenly as she heard someone talking, coming closer.

Quickly Ratchet stepped back and grabbed her arm.

"This way." He hissed as hurried silently away, Jingle behind him.

They stopped soon after, arriving at a doorway that lead to a large empty room. Jingle stood by the door, waiting as a young blue and yellow mech walked past, singing softly.

She chuckled and turned to the mech behind her.

"Just like old times."

Ratchet chuckled and pushed her to the floor.

"It's not my berthroom, but it will do. Slag, Smokescreen."

Lying on her back, Jingle stared blindly at the mech.

"Ratchet, you're seriously not going to...?" She was cut off by him stealing her up in a thick kiss.

"Oh, I plan to interface you until you can only remember my name. We can merge before and avoid having sparklings, or merge after and have little medics running around."

"Well we do need more medics." Jingle giggled, flustered by the mech's open and harsh confession.

She never remembered Ratchet being this forward before. But then, war changes a lot of bots.

Ratchet tugged at her panel, eager to start interfacing her.

"Always in a hurry." Jingle chuckle while kissing his neck and releasing the panel.

"I've missed you so much. I hope I don't hurt you."

Ratchet interfaced her, delighting in her sweet moans and cries for more. After they both overloaded, he initiated the merge. Collapsing beside her, the old mech gasped for air he didn't need.

Spark aching, Jingle curled up with the mech, brushing her fingers gently over his neck. "Don't ever leave me again, Ratchet."

"Don't you ever leave me." Ratchet demanded, sending her love through their bond.


End file.
